


Do Not Touch the Props

by kira_katrine



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Amateur Theatre, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_katrine/pseuds/kira_katrine
Summary: The goose has found a new setting in which to cause havoc.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Do Not Touch the Props

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alasse_Irena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasse_Irena/gifts).



DO  **NOT** TOUCH THE PROPS!!!

(unless they are yours)

So read the sign taped to the prop table backstage at Littleton Community Theatre. It had been made and placed there by a frazzled assistant stage manager, after an incident in which Rick and Josh were goofing off with the prop knife Amy was supposed to brandish in Act 2, scene 4 and it had ended up split in half, the blade separate from the handle. This had happened two days before opening night, and no one wanted any more incidents, any more trips to the store to buy replacement props, and certainly not anything going missing during the actual show.

But there was one flaw in that well-intentioned assistant’s plan. Namely, that geese cannot read. (Although, to be fair to her, no geese had been cast in the show that summer, nor assigned to its crew, or, as far as she knew, invited to attend.)

And so it happened that, on opening night of the musical, Adam’s fake beard and mustache and sunglasses went missing from the table sometime during Act 1, scene 2, the scene before his character was supposed to put them on while disguising himself to trick Amy’s character’s father into arranging their marriage. The goose who had put them on was disguising himself for an entirely different reason, of course.

The goose had his own goal in mind, and it was a goal that many geese throughout the world seem to share: 

_ BE LOUD. _

“Where the hell did mic number two go?” Josh was supposed to go onstage and sing a sadly-romantic ballad about wishing Amy’s character would return his character’s feelings. Since they couldn’t afford enough mics for everyone to have one at all times, Rick was supposed to hand his over after his own solo, but it had never materialized. Neither had Rick, for that matter. Where  _ was  _ he? Sure, there had been issues with him not taking things as seriously as others would have liked in the past, but this wasn’t like him. Especially now, when Josh’s musical cue to enter had already been playing for much longer than it should have been.

By this point, the audience had noticed something wasn’t quite right. The ones who knew the show knew a song was supposed to be placed there, and it wasn’t. The ones who didn’t know the show weren’t sure what was supposed to be happening, but suspected it wasn’t this (and had already thought it a bit odd when one character a few scenes ago had shown up wearing what appeared to be an electric blue wig on his head and a red bandana tied around his face as a disguise). The one who knew the show extremely well because she had memorized all of the female lead’s parts in vain hopes of being cast in the role was thinking that surely none of this would have happened if only she had been. (This was not true. Geese could not care less about such petty, insignificant differences, after all. One human was as good as another as far as they were concerned.)

And then they all heard something they certainly hadn’t expected to hear in this performance, broadcast loud and clear over the sound system:

“HONK! HONK! HONK!”


End file.
